Unmasking the Heart
by DragonAngel3
Summary: This is my first fanfic so i hope u like it. There's a new student at Hogwarts. Harry can't decide between him and a certain blonde. HP?DM [Abandoned]
1. The beginning

This is the first fanfic I've written so it pretty much sucks but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please R&R! (  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything here but the plot, it's all J.K Rowlings.  
  
1 Chapter One – The beginning  
  
Pain. That was all he felt. No! I won't give up! Help me! Evil laughter rang through his ears. Draco opened his eyes. He was sweating. It was just a dream. Only a dream. It can't hurt me! He chanted over and over. Draco looked up at the ceiling. Funny, where am I?  
  
It suddenly all came flooding back to him. Rebelling against Voldemort and his parents. Parents enraged had beaten him. Voldemort had beaten him. Pain. Intense pain. Nothing but pain. It hurt to think. Snape had arrived. Draco remembered seeing Snape saying everything will be fine. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Draco struggled to recall more but darkness once again descended.  
  
The door creaked opened. Draco woke with a jerk. He struggled to sit up as Professor Dumbledore came in. "Stay down. You are not even slightly healed yet and if Poppy sees you sitting up, I will be kicked out Headmaster or not.." Dumbledore smiled. "You are feeling better now I hope?", his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Yeah kinda" mumbled Draco. Why did he care? He doesn't like me. I'm a Slytherin. He only worries about Pottie the Golden Wonder Boy.  
  
"You've been in a coma for about a week now. Everyone was really worried, you know," said Dumbledore. Worried? Over me? Maybe Godfather Snape might be, but everyone else? Ha! They would happily beat me when I'm down and dead!  
  
Dumbledore frowned. I wonder what's wrong with the old geezer? Probably comparing me to Pottster King of the Jungle and seeing how I'm just not good enough. Dumbledore continued staring. He seemed to be waiting for something. Gotta distract him.  
  
"So… has school started yet?" Dumbledore sighed with relief. *He still knows how to think. Good, his mind is working. I thought for a moment he had amnesia.* thought Dumbledore. "School starts in a month or so. You might be up to attending classes then."  
  
Pause. Silence.  
  
"Just say it! I betcha it's something to do with Vol…vol…You-know-who! And my parents! I can handle it! If I can handle almost being beaten to death I can handle this!!" blurted Draco. He was tired and he wanted Dumbledore to leave.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and averted his gaze. So much for telling him gently. "Draco, as you probably already figured out, your parents have disowned you because of …. what…happened." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As of now, you need to be protected against the Dark side so you'll be laying low for awhile. However, if you're up to it…. well.. there's this idea I have…."  
  
Draco listened intently as Dumbledore rambled on and on, getting more excited by the minute. Draco sighed. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do….. Or a choice for that matter……. 


	2. Andrew Winters

I know the last chapter was a bit short. Sorry. Please R&R ^-^  
  
Disclaimer – They all belong to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Chapter Two – Andrew Winters  
  
Harry Potter, the boy-who lived, glanced across the train station. His eyes caught a group of redheads.  
  
"Ron!!" shouted Harry as he ran over. "Harry hey, how you've been?" yelled Ron in reply. "For goodness sakes! You two act like you're on the opposite sides of a canyon! Lower your voice," scolded Mrs Weasley, as she gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Hmmm…" whispered Fred to George, not very discreetly. "Maybe we could make something that causes people to shout when they want to whisper and vice versa…" "Not a bad idea…" said George, "thanks Harry!" pounding him on the back. "We always seem to get more ideas when you're around!" Mrs Weasley frowned. "I want you all to behave this year!," glancing at the twins, " And look after Ginny and Ron."  
  
"Oh! You haven't realized yet Mumsy!" chuckled Fred. "Yeah," joins George. "Ginny's got a certain Mr Longbottom to take care of her now!" "No need for us pesky brothers!" "And Ron, well, his got the one and only Harry Potter and a really cute Miss Granger who seems to be really interested but poor shy Ronniekins just can't open his mouth, looking out for him!" Ron went bright red.  
  
"Hey Ron! And Harry!" calls Hermione as she skips over. "So nice to see you! What's the matter Ron?" Hermione is wearing tight jeans and a tank top and quite frankly looking very gorgeous and feminine. Ron opened his mouth. And closed it. And opened it again. He finally managed to mumble something about the weather. Harry and the others suppressed laughter as Hermione looked confused. "Let's go! We've gotta find seats!" mumbled Ron before sprinting off to the train. Hermione, still confused, followed. Harry and the others burst out with laughter. Oh, this was gonna to be one good year. thought Harry before following.  
  
***  
  
Silence fell as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to yet another glorious year at Hogwarts. We hope you had a great summer. Now before we begin the feast, there is someone I like to introduce to you all. Andrew Winters. He is a transfer student and I hope you make him feel welcomed."  
  
A sandy-haired boy with pale blue eyes stood up. Andrew made his way over to the Sorting Hat. He sat there for a while before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Andrew made his way over and surprised everyone when he stopped next to Harry. Andrew smiled. "Can I sit here?" he asked. "Sure, why not?" replied Harry, surprised. Why me?, he thought, as he moved to make room.  
  
Andrew sat down and began eating, rapidly. In truth, he was trying to hide the fact that his hands were trembling. I never realized it was so easy, he thought. They didn't even question me.  
  
"Slow down Ron!" chided Hermione, as Ron swallowed barely chewing his food. Andrew smirked. "He's gotta eat food when he can…because he can't affor…I mean..he ..uh…needs a lot of food for energy to do….other… things." suggested Andrew, wiggling his eyebrows. "It can get very tiring, to do…..everything." Abruptly everyone fell silent.  
  
Andrew mentally kicked himself. I have to be nice and more careful, he thought.  
  
The table burst into laughter as Hermione and Ron both went red. Clutching his belly, Harry gasped, "Good…one…" before laughing even harder.  
  
All through dinner, they all chuckled and chatted as if they all knew him. Andrew even laughed a few times. It felt good, he realized.  
  
As dessert was about to arrive, Andrew stood up. "I…um, gotta talk to some teachers about my classes." He explained before dashing out. I gotta think of better excuses from now on, he thought, as he went off to see Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
"So what did you think of that Andrew guy?" asked Ron. "He seems alright to me," replies Harry. "I noticed he kinda keeps himself private. Like he talked a lot but never of himself." analysed Hermione. "Well, you wouldn't go blurting out your life story to just anyone now would you?" said Seamus. "Hey she was just commenting, leave her alone." defended Ron, much to everyone's amusement.  
  
"Oh look. I wonder where Malfoy is? I haven't heard any snide remarks since I got here." said Ron. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, Draco's seat was empty.  
  
Could something bad happen to him? Is he hurt? thought Harry before angrily pushing those thought away. It's not like I care or anything! Trying to stop the butterflies he felt inside, convincing himself he was just tired, that's all. 


	3. Suprise and Resentment

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters just the story.  
  
Author N.B – The italics I put as thoughts don't show up so from now on thoughts are (yadda yadda) Oh and sorry about all the capitals, it's automatic on my comp. And I'm sorry cos I know my chaps are a bit short but I don't have much time.  
  
Thank you to Radical Ed who reviewed. Greatly appreciated! ^-^  
  
Chapter Three – Surprise and Resentment  
  
It's been almost a week and Harry and co. hasn't seen a whisper of the infamous Draco Malfoy. (I've asked all the professors but there being seriously tight lipped.) thought Harry.  
  
"Maybe he got hit by one of those metal Muggle chikity kaboom roaring things?" suggested Ron hopefully.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione questionably.  
  
"In other words, a car." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Or maybe he was so busy gazing at his puckered scarred ugly mug and fell down a hole?" continued Ron. "Or perhaps Pansy Puffball got to him and now he's traumatized for life? What if he and Snape were having an affair, but he was rejected so he's hiding? God knows Snape loves him enough. I know!! He was practicing dark magic and blew himself to smithereens! Yeah that's gotta be it!!" Ron starts searching around for little bits of Draco goo.  
  
"Oh stop it Ron! That is simply not logical!" said Hermione exasperated.  
  
"One is allowed to hope and dream!" sniffed Ron as they made their way to breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "As some of you have noticed, Mr Draco Malfoy of Slytherin has been absent of late. This information I'm going to tell you would usually be kept confidential but as so many of you enquired after his whereabouts I thought an explanation was necessary. Mr Draco Malfoy has unfortunately been in a, well, shall you say…accident. (I knew it!!) thought Ron. He's in the hospital wing in a ward reserved for very injured people. I'm afraid you're not allowed to visit him whatever the reason, he needs his rest. Don't worry; he's on his way to recovery. It's nice to know you all care so much!" (Several…uh…well a lot of people started coughing and choking and spluttering into their drinks.)  
  
"I wonder what really happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"What do you mean? He obviously made a fool of himself and hurt himself in the process!" argued Ron, "oh how I wish I could see him now, all weak and pathetic!"  
  
"Ron! You are cruel!" gasped Hermione. "He may be a total jerk sometimes but his injured!! And his in a special ward!"  
  
Harry zoned out as Hermione and Ron continued arguing. (How hurt can he be?) he wondered. (Should I go see him? What if he insults me? Do I really want to know?)  
  
"Harry? Is anything in there?" asked Andrew rapping Harry on the head. "Huh? Oh, hi Andrew. I gotta go talk to Professor Dumbledore." Replied Harry before getting up.  
  
"See you later than." Said Andrew. (Wonder what's wrong with him? He looked worried.) thought Andrew as Harry practically sprinted out of the hall. (Running is so unsophisticated but the way Harry does it….it's kinda…..cute.) Realizing what he was thinking, Andrew gasped and dug into his breakfast with vigor more suited to running a marathon.  
  
***  
  
"Professor! Professor, please stop!" gasped Harry as Dumbledore slowed down. "Yes, is something wrong, my boy?" he asked.  
  
"I…would….like….per…mission…to…see…Malfoy" he panted.  
  
"May I ask why?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Because, you see, Malfoy, uh he ums.." Harry frantically thought of a good excuse, "He owes me some money! Yeah that it! He lost a bet." Harry smiled hoping it was enough.  
  
"And you Mr Potter are in need of such money? Not mentioning the fact that you own a small fortune in the bank."  
  
"Well sir, you see, it was a very, uh, important bet and the money is not only for me. I have people to answer to. So please may I see him, I promise I won't let him get up or anything."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry's desperate face. He knew of Harry's invisibility cloak and how most probably if Harry couldn't get permission he would just sneak in.  
  
"Seeing as you are taking responsibility regarding you and others then yes you may visit. But only after dinner and only for a few minutes."  
  
Harry smiled, thanked Dumbledore and practically skipped away in joy.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. (I wonder if that's enough time to get him ready.) wondered Dumbledore as he hurried away to do just that.  
  
***  
  
Harry stopped for a few minutes to wipe that silly smile off his face. (He would probably think I'm a psycho lunatic.) thought Harry as he opened the hospital door.  
  
"Malfoy?" he whispered as he gazed at the lump on the bed. Harry gasped. Draco had both arms and legs in a cast and his face was unnaturally pale. (He looks so alone.) thought Harry, feeling a pang through his heart at the sight. "What on earth happened to you?"  
  
***  
  
Please read & review! ^-^ 


	4. Stranger and stranger

Disclaimer – Hp and co don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks for reviewing radical ed. Ur the only one that does. _  
  
Thoughts (…)  
  
Chapter Four – Stranger and Stranger  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry whispered. Draco looked abnormally pale. "Are you awake?'  
  
Draco stirred and groaned. "Whatzzat?" he mumbled.  
  
Harry froze. (What should I say?) "Um…hi Malfoy." Stuttered Harry. "Just seeing how ya doin." (Great. I sound like a dolt.)  
  
"Potter?" Draco opened his eyes. It was definitely Potter. "What do you want?"  
  
"I….uhm…well….you see…" Harry's voice faded.  
  
Draco's face darkened. "Oh I get it. You came to insult and mock me but now that you realize I'm so weak and pathetic, you're conscience won't let you do it."  
  
"No! I was worr….I came to see if you were…..ok" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Yeah right! The great wonderful famous Boy-who-lived came to see if Evil Kinevil Boy-who-isn't-good-enough was ok?? How about I help that conscience of yours? Get the Hell Bloody Out, you insufferable PotHead!!"  
  
"This is the thanks I get for coming to see you??" shouted Harry.  
  
"Thanks?? You want THANKS?? How about THANK YOU for LEAVING! THANK YOU for being so damn WONDERFUL! DROP DEAD, and I'll THANK YOU!" Draco laid back down, he wasn't strong he reminded himself.  
  
Seeing Draco so wek, Harry frowned. "FINE! I WILL LEAVE! See if I ever visit you again!" Harry stormed out but was careful not to slam the door as he didn't want to disturb Draco.  
  
Draco sighed. (Why did he come?) he wondered.  
  
***  
  
Harry stormed. He couldn't get rid of his anger. And hurt he realized. (Damn Malfoy! Always in my head!) As he entered the common room, he saw that only Andrew was there. "Hey." Harry called as he sat down on a sofa.  
  
"What's the matter Harry? You look….troubled." Andrew asked.  
  
(Do I trust him?) Harry thought. (Hermione always say that sharing troubles makes you feel better. Oh well, I need to talk to someone, it might as well be him.)  
  
"I went to visit Ma….um…well…a…. friend today." Harry began. (I never thought of him as a friend have I?) "I knew that he would insult me and he would most likely want me to leave and he well, basically acts like he hates me, but I still had to visit him."  
  
"What's wrong with your friend?" asked Andrew seriously.  
  
"He was in an accident of some kind. Anyway, that's not the point. I'm troubled because I was…..worried over him when I knew I shouldn't be."  
  
"I don't understand. You said he was your friend? Then you should worry over him."  
  
"No. He's more like, let's say, well, an enemy for example. Would you worry over an enemy?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I wouldn't really know but I read somewhere once that everyone needs an enemy to challenge them throughout life. That's what makes life interesting."  
  
"I see." Harry said. (It all makes sense now) thought Harry. (Without Malfoy, there would be no one to fight. He and Snape are the only ones who don't have high expectation of me.) Feeling much better, Harry smiled. "Wow, thanks. You're really good to talk to."  
  
"No worries." Replied Andrew with a grin.  
  
"I think I'll visit him again." Harry said. Andrew's grin faded. "Is that wise? I mean you made him sound very sick. You shouldn't visit him again. He'll just get agitated." Andrew quickly stated.  
  
"I guess you're right." Harry reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Look, why don't you tell me when you're going to visit him again." Said Andrew.  
  
"What? Why?" puzzled Harry.  
  
"So I can give him some food to cheer him up." Said Andrew as if it all made sense.  
  
Harry agreed. Andrew sighed with relief. (That'll give me some time.) thought Andrew.  
  
***  
  
Goyle and Crabbe were hiding behind a statue. They looked both ways before beginning to whisper.  
  
"Have you managed to see him?" asked Goyle.  
  
"No," replied Crabbe, "No one is allowed in."  
  
"You-know-who will be mad that we can't finish him off! And that's not good!" Goyle argued.  
  
"I know that, you dolt!" replied Crabbe. "Be quiet now, and let me think!"  
  
"Gee, don't hurt yourself." Muttered Goyle before quieting.  
  
"I got it!" whispered Crabbe. "At the Halloween Ball! Everyone would be celebrating! That's when we strike!"  
  
"Shush! I hear something!" whispered Goyle. They looked both ways again before slinking off to the dungeons.  
  
(Damn!) thought a black shadow. (I almost had them!) The black figure separated itself from the shadows before it too, slinked off in the darkness, silently.  
  
***  
  
Andrew dashed into the common room. He had fallen asleep through some classes and now he didn't know what to do for the upcoming quiz.  
  
Andrew whirled through the room like a hurricane, trying to find the few notes he had scribbled before dozing.  
  
"Andrew? What are you doing?" Harry asked as Andrew tried to squeeze under the sofa still searching.  
  
"Need. Notes. Sleep. Quiz." He muttered as he realized his head was stuck. "Help. Stuck. No. Time."  
  
Harry waved his wand and the sofa levitated. "Don't worry. We all saw you dozing." He said.  
  
"I don't understand." Said Andrew confused.  
  
Harry whipped out some parchment from under his robes and placed them before Andrew proudly. "Your notes for Potions." He said. (N.B In case you're wondering, it was a theory lesson.)  
  
Hermione came with a huge pile of neatly tied parchments. "Your notes for Divination, Herbology and Muggle Studies."  
  
Ron handed him a scrap piece of parchment. "Care of Magical Creature." He said slightly red. "I was attacked by one of the creature and used it as a shield but you can still read it."  
  
Andrew looked at all the notes. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because you are a friend and that's what friends do." Replied Hermione.  
  
"One of the gang." Replied Ron.  
  
"Practically family." Replied Harry.  
  
"But, I haven't done anything for you guys." Said Andrew still somewhat confused.  
  
"That doesn't matter," replied Harry. "We look out for you and you look out for us. That's the way it works."  
  
"Thanks. You guys are great." Said Andrew smiling. He gazed at the notes. (They actually care.) he thought. (But not for long when they find out who I am, they'll hate me.) He frowned. (It's nice to finally know what it's like to have friends. Real friends. I'll enjoy it while I can.) Determined Andrew. (He said, 'Practically family! Are they for real?)  
  
***  
  
A longer chapter! Finally! I went through it a lot but I still think that it's too abrupt. Oh well, can't be helped. Please read & review! ^-^ 


	5. Another Visit

Disclaimer – If you don't know who Harry and co belong to, you must've lived in a hole for the last year or so.  
  
Thank you floramorada and radical ed for reviewing. Thank YOU!! Greatly appreciated! ^-^  
  
Thoughts are in brackets. (….)  
  
1 Chapter Five – Another Visit  
  
Over the next few weeks, Andrew became a very close friend to Harry and co. Those four were always seen together, talking and laughing. However, Andrew seemed somewhat troubled and would sneak off for some alone time.  
  
Ron and Hermione would sometimes sneak off too, leaving Harry by himself. It was at one of these times that Harry decided to visit Malfoy again.  
  
He left the common room and bumped into Andrew.  
  
"Hey Andy, I'm gonna visit my friend. You wanna come?" Harry asked.  
  
Andrew looked startled before shaking his head. "Can't, busy. Give him this for me." handing Harry a bag of chocolate frogs.  
  
Harry took the bag and left.  
  
Once Harry turned the corner, Andrew quickly ran to through several corridors before up to a tapestry of some great wizard. He glanced both ways before lifting it up to reveal a tunnel. (Gotta hurry.) he thought.  
  
***  
  
Harry knocked on the door. He opened it silently before glancing in. Draco was still bandaged up and was lying in bed.  
  
"Malfoy." He whispered approaching the bed.  
  
"You again Potter? Thought you weren't coming back?" sneered Draco, sitting up.  
  
Draco looked better. Not as pale and with a red flush to his cheeks.  
  
"Look. I'm only going to say it once." Harry paused. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were sick and I shouldn't get you excited." Silence.  
  
"I forgive you." Draco replied. Pause. "And?" demanded Harry.  
  
"And what?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"I apologized and now it's your turn." Said Harry through clenched teeth. (Mustn't get angry.) he thought.  
  
"Hell no. Just because your sorry doesn't mean that I am." Jeered Draco.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" yelled Harry "why can't you be more considerate!"  
  
"What does it matter to you anyway?" asked Draco quietly. "We're enemies remember?"  
  
The quiet voice actually made Harry stop and consider it. (Why do I care?) he thought. He looked at Draco. (He doesn't look his usual sneering arrogant way.) decided Harry. (Yeah, that must be it. And his eyes. They are such a beautiful shade of gray, almost silver in fact. Mysterious, like sullen clouds hiding the brilliant rays of the sun. And his nose. Such delicate features he has. And his mouth.) Harry started when he realized how he was thinking of that mouth on his. (No…..that can't be it! It…it's…impossible!) Harry sat down in shock.  
  
Draco has remained silent throughout this whole time. He had watched Harry's eyes widen and how he suddenly collapse into the chair. Suddenly he felt angry. (Why did he have to come and irritate me?) he thought. (He hates me. I wish he would go away.)  
  
"So did Mudblood and Weasel shack up together leaving you all alone?" he drawled.  
  
Harry didn't reply. "Did you come to find my sympathy? Poor poor famous little Harry Pwotter is all alone and by himself. His friends have all gone to fuck leaving virtuous Harry to find his archenemy to battle. Why don't you just jump off the highest tower, Pootster? Then they'll probably build a golden statue of you. And every day, every student will place fresh flowers on your grave. You'll be forever remembered." Sneered Draco.  
  
Harry had stopped listening. He was fascinated by the way Draco's lips were moving. (Damn! I don't like his lips! I DON'T!)  
  
Harry jumped up and ran out while Draco was still insulting him.  
  
Draco sighed when the door closed. (He left.) he sighed before getting up.  
  
***  
  
Harry reached the common room. He entered and found only Andrew. (Funny.) thought Harry. (Whenever I'm troubled, the only one I see is Andrew.)  
  
Andrew looked up then away. He got up and was about to leave when Harry stopped him. "Do you mind listening to me? I need to talk to someone and you're the only one here." Harry asked quietly.  
  
They both sat down, Andrew not saying a word.  
  
Harry explained everything that happened.  
  
"When he asked me why I cared, I realized that I did…. I cared for him." Harry mumbled.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" shouted Andrew jumping up.  
  
"I think I'm in love with him." Harry stated quietly.  
  
Andrew's eyes had gone very wide and his face was very pale. He got up and left without another word. Harry sat there puzzled.  
  
Outside, Andrew kept walking and walking. He kept hearing Harry's words over and over in his mind. Finally he broke down behind a statue and started to cry.  
  
(When he finds out, he'll hate me. How he'll hate me! NO! I mustn't let that happen. Harry must not let Draco know about this. Not at all. I won't give him the chance.) thought Andrew.  
  
He got up and wiped his face before heading off to find Dumbledore regarding their earlier plan.  
  
***  
  
Harry was window-shopping at Hogsmeade. Andrew had been avoiding him. Ron and Hermione kept disappearing off together. It wasn't if he hadn't already figured it out. They needed time alone. All couples needed time alone.  
  
He walked past a jewelry store before he turned back. Something caught his eye.  
  
It was a glittery pair of pins. One was an emerald green dragon that was curled up asleep. The other was a silvery stag creeping up to the dragon. The stag jumped onto the dragon causing the dragon to jump up in fright. They chased each other around before curling up together to sleep. The dragon was curled around the stag, protectively and possessively.  
  
Harry entered the store and bought the two pins. He whistled as he walked. (Will he like it?) he wondered.  
  
Inside the box, the two were still fast asleep.  
  
*** 


End file.
